Vendetta
by Rowizyx
Summary: Mia sorella bruciò l’okiya, io ho spezzato il tuo cuore.Addio, piccolo giglio.


I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Arthur Golden e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Non scrivo a scopro di lucro e nessuna violazione del copyright è intesa.

È una splendida notte sull'isola, fresca e luminosa; il vento leggero che muove appena le foglie dei bambù invita a rilassarsi e a lasciarsi invadere dalla tranquillità, ma non c'è serenità per noi, Sayuri, né qui né in alcun luogo.

Mi guardi con disprezzo e nei tuoi occhi vedo tanta acqua, domata dalla diga del dolore, eppure non mi hai ingiuriato né hai alzato le mani contro di me.

Hai capito quello che ho fatto, ma soprattutto il perché, ed ora mi biasimi ancora di più; onestamente, credevi davvero che potessi perdonarti per quello che mi hai fatto?

Sapevi quanto volevo essere adottata dalla Madre e quali sforzi avevo compiuto per compiacerla, ma nonostante questo hai infranto il mio sogno.

Sono stata io a consolarti al tuo arrivo all'okiya, io ti ho aiutato in tutti gli anni che abbiamo vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto, e tu mi hai ripagato in questo modo.

Sembrava tutto così perfetto, anche la sera del mio debutto, quando dimenticai lo shamisen all'okiya e tu corresti fino alla casa da tè per non farmi sfigurare in una serata così importante.

A dirti la verità, ti ho sempre sentito più vicina di Hatsumomo, come se fossi la mia vera sorella; la mia protettrice non si è mai curata molto dei compiti che doveva assolvere, troppo impegnata a tenere a bada le richieste del suo amore e ad assicurarsi che le geisha rivali non intaccassero il prestigio tanto faticosamente guadagnato.

Sapeva di non poter competere con Mameha, nemmeno se avesse rovinato tutti i suoi kimoni, ma oltre alla tua sorella maggiore non voleva essere seconda a nessuna.

Mia sorella maggiore vide subito un pericolo in te, Sayuri, fin dalla prima volta che ti avvisò di non toccare le sue cose per non appestarle con l'odore del pesce.

Credi che la sua fosse semplice cattiveria? No, per nulla: Hatsumomo aveva occhio per la bellezza quasi quanto la Madre e sarebbe stata una grande geisha, se solo avesse saputo come controllare il suo pessimo carattere.

Non ha mai tentato davvero di aiutarmi lungo il mio cammino, ossessionata com'era dal compito di distruggere la tua reputazione. Tutti si sono sempre preoccupati per te, da quando arrivasti all'okiya: la signora Nitta chiamò il medico la notte che cadesti dal tetto cercando di fuggire, Mameha s'impegnò a versare un'ingente somma pur di prenderti sotto la sua ala e uomini ricchi come il Direttore Generale o il signor Nobu s'interessano costantemente di te, solo a te.

Zietta mi disse, un giorno, che alcune donne nascono per diventare geisha, mentre altre studiano tutta la vita invano, riuscendo soltanto a diventare l'ombra delle prime.

Non è difficile capire chi di noi due appartiene alla prima categoria e chi alla seconda.

La Madre non ha mai avuto una buona parola per me: contestava il mio modo di pettinarmi, di suonare lo shamisen o di danzare, senza capire quanto fossi fragile.

D'altro canto, Hatsumomo intratteneva i suoi clienti come aveva sempre fatto, dimenticandosi persino di organizzare la cerimonia del mio mizuage.

Quella sera, quando arrivammo alla casa da tè dove stavi danzando per il tuo debutto da maiko, mi fu subito chiaro che avresti brillato come un'ardente stella del cielo e ne fui spaventata.

Aveva ragione la mia protettrice, quando mi ricordava che io e te non eravamo altro che rivali?

Non lo sapevo, ma i miei timori trovarono un'ulteriore conferma alla tua esibizione da solista. Incantasti tutti i presenti con la tua danza magnifica e, all'improvviso, mi resi conto che non sarei mai stata alla tua altezza.

Nonostante questo, speravo segretamente che la Madre rispettasse ugualmente la sua promessa, senza badare ai tuoi successi; credevo che l'okiya potesse prosperare anche sotto la mia guida, tu in fondo avresti lavorato allo stesso modo, e mi ero ripromessa di trovare un sistema per controllare Hatsumomo.

Andai perfino al tempio a pregare affinché il mio desiderio si realizzasse, ma nessuno ascoltò le mie suppliche, per quanto accorate che fossero.

L'ultima manovra di mia sorella, la gita nella tenuta del Barone per la festa della fioritura, non servì a far naufragare l'asta indetta da Mameha.

Ricordo che non riuscivo a credere che la cifra dell'ultima offerta fosse vera: quindicimila yen!

Nemmeno la tua stessa protettrice non poteva confrontarsi con te, Sayuri, che hai fatto la storia nel nostro piccolo mondo celato a sguardi indiscreti.

Alla signora Nitta bastò sentire quella somma per decidere che era ridicolo donare in eredità l'okiya a me, quando un'altra geisha era destinata a rendere grande il nome della nostra casa.

Io ero debole, incapace, ancora una maiko vergine; così mi definì la Madre, senza curarsi di ferirmi.

Solo allora compresi perché ti aveva voluto e perché ti aveva tenuta con noi nonostante tutti i guai che avevi creato: aveva già compreso, molti anni prima, che non ero adatta a gestire gli affari, né tanto meno a contrastare Hatsumomo.

Mi chiedo se acconsentì affinché Mameha t'insegnasse la nostra arte solo per avidità, convinta che non saresti riuscita a mantenere i termini della scommessa, o se una nuova possibilità che tu seguissi il cammino delle geisha. Aveva intuito che saresti diventata una leggenda?

Non ho trovato parole per convincerla a cambiare idea, non credo ne siano mai esistite adatte allo scopo.

Mi rassegnai perciò a lavorare sotto di te, ospite della tua casa ma allo stesso tempo lavoratrice per mettere il cibo in tavola; se non altro, sapevo che nutrivi un affetto sincero per me e che avresti provveduto tu a farmi diventare una vera geisha, finalmente libera dal mio ruolo succube di Hatsumomo.

I guai, però, non erano ancora finiti per nessuna di noi: la guerra mi portò via l'onore e le scarse speranze di realizzare il mio sogno, privandomi di un titolo che non avevo nemmeno conquistato.

Mi mandarono ad Osaka, come tutte le altre donne del nostro quartiere, ma né tu né Mameha eravate state sfollate con noi.

Non impiegai molto tempo per scoprire che il Direttore Generale e quel Nobu dal viso tanto ripugnante avevano trovato per voi rifugi più sicuri, in luoghi dove le bombe erano soltanto sussurri portati dal vento.

La fortuna volle baciarti ancora una volta, in quella situazione, abbandonandomi nella polvere.

Non riuscivo a credere di averti di nuovo di fronte, quando ci ritrovammo: avevi le mani callose e il viso segnato dalla malinconia, sì, ma per il resto eri la stessa Sayuri dei miei ricordi.

Cos'è rimasto di me, invece?

Indosso ancora un kimono di seta e mi dipingo il viso con la stessa attenzione di un tempo, ma non sono più una geisha. Non lo sono mai stata, seppure non abbia desiderato altro nella mia vita.

Guardami adesso, una prostituta da pochi soldi che fuma Lucky Strike e annega il suo rancore nel sake.

Il passaggio da un ruolo all'altro non è stato facile, né l'ho accettato volentieri, ma ho dovuto adattarmi; solo gli americani possiedono denaro, dopo questa guerra maledetta, ed io ho imparato come compiacerli. Ora so snocciolare qualche frase in inglese e conosco buona parte del repertorio di Sinatra, che i soldati non si stancano mai di ascoltare, dimenticando tutto ciò che una geisha dovrebbe sapere.

Per lo meno, posso essere allegra e rumorosa dopo dieci anni di silenzio e rigide regole all'okiya.

La Madre non ha più voluto ospitarmi in casa sua, dopo aver scoperto la mia nuova professione e nonostante tutti i soldi che potrei versare per le spese.

Sono disonorata, ha detto, e perciò indegna di vivere sotto il suo tetto.

Non guardarmi così, Sayuri: non hai idea di come fosse Osaka in quei giorni di sangue e morte, perciò non puoi capire le mie scelte; questa vita sarà triste da dimenticare in una bottiglia di liquore, ma per lo meno è mia.

Tu sarai sempre e soltanto una moglie a metà e, grazie al mio intervento, Nobu diventerà il tuo danna; volevi che si vergognasse di te e ti abbandonasse, così che il Direttore Generale potesse prenderti sotto la sua ala, non ho ragione?

Il tuo sfigurato pretendente ti terrà per sé, come una sua proprietà, e tu dovrai dire addio all'amore che hai sempre sognato.

Hatsumomo mi aveva fatto notare della tua ossessione per quel fazzoletto, anni fa; non ho dovuto far altro che portare il Direttore al posto di Nobu per distruggere il sogno.

Debito saldato, Sayuri, ora le cose tra noi sono sistemate. L'uomo che hai amato per tutta la vita ti guarderà come una prostituta, ti disdegnerà e farà finta di non vederti per strada, uccidendoti così un poco alla volta.

È una vendetta crudele, lo so, ma tu hai fatto lo stesso con me ed io non provo alcun rimorso.

Avevi ragione a definirmi come Hatsumomo, a quanto pare, e come lei non chiederò perdono.

Mia sorella bruciò l'okiya, io ho spezzato il tuo cuore.

Addio, piccolo giglio.


End file.
